


Reverie for Another Sphere

by Noguri_doji



Series: The Mysticus Bestiary of Cryptids & Mythical Beings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, SKZ as a space crew :D, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Top Han Jisung | Han, alien!Hyunjin, and by that I mean literal brain fucking, basically Jisung gets hentai'd, spaceboi!Jisung, sub top sungie is 👌
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noguri_doji/pseuds/Noguri_doji
Summary: Sigh.Who knew even the depths of space could be this boring?No-one to talk to, no-one to pass time with,no-one to hear you struggle against whatever made its way onto your ship.(Named after"Reverie for Another Sphere"by Taishi)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: The Mysticus Bestiary of Cryptids & Mythical Beings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Reverie for Another Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> hi my creative juices finally started to flow again after I died inside for about 3 weeks (◕ᴗ◕✿) so uh please mind the tags and enjoy

**The Modern Extraterrestrial:**

_**The belief of life beyond Earth has been long wondered and debated, with some claiming to have been abducted by creatures foreign to earth, however this had been long considered just conspiracy. However, in recent times, with the advancement of the age of space exploration, life has been proven to exist outside of Earth.** _

_**One species of extraterrestrials has been sighted far out from Earth, and their anatomy and behaviour has undergone significant study, though, their social behavior and society is still a mystery as no contact has been made between humans and their home planet yet. Their appearance is similar to humans in build, most test subjects being males averaging over 6’, however, their skin is overlapped with thick keratin scales leading to a thick tail similar to some reptiles. Some researchers believe females of this species are very rare or that perhaps the males of this species can carry children, but both of these are simply theories, for now.**_

* * *

_Sigh._

_Who knew even the depths of space could be this boring?_

Jisung sat at the pilot's seat in their ship’s cockpit, cruising through the seemingly empty vastness of space, the most activity being passing by the occasional asteroid floating through the void. All was quiet aboard the ship aside from the light tapping of his foot on the floor, his pen against his checklist, checking off what he’d already done and the occasional swivels of his chair. _Someone_ had to make sure everything on the ship was intact, even if the maintenance was boring enough to put him to sleep.

Not like he could go back to sleep, though. He'd been asleep for what, years? Decades, maybe?

He was the only conscious soul on the ship, the rest of the crew kept preserved in comatose states in cryo chambers, set to keep them asleep for ages, only waking up every while to keep maintenance, the duty falling on Jisung this time around. 

Three loud crashes rang out from behind Jisung. He swiveled around his chair to face the door the noises sounded behind. 

_No-one should be awake now._ Everyone else wasn't set to wake up for at least a few more years.

"The fuck was that?" He whispered as he stood up, trying his best to stay quiet as he lurked around the sealed cockpit, looking for wherever the crew had left any spare weapons before their cryosleep. 

"Alright, alright, calm down, me. It's probably nothing, something probably just crawled in somehow. Just shoot it a few times and get back to work, ok?" The young pilot tried to calm himself down as he prepared to face whatever had managed it's way into the ship. After some time searching, Jisung finally stumbled across a small laser gun stuffed in a case into one of the side drawers. 

With the echoed sliding of the steel door to the cockpit, Jisung set out into the dim hallway, the best lighting being the shine of his flashlight, ready to confront whatever had crawled it's way aboard. He felt himself sweating through his suit, heart pumping faster and faster as he made his way down the hall, more _crashes_ and _clangs_ coming from the dark storage room, the door brutally pried open from the creature’s strength. Jisung squeezed his way through the narrow opening in the door, moving deeper into the darkness, packed with crates filled with their rations and other supplies. From the back corner of the storage room, he could hear small rips and munches. He shone the light further, revealing the creature hunched over in hiding.

It’s humanoid form was contrasted by it’s slender barbed tail sticking out from his white bodysuit. Ebony scales coated the creature’s body from it’s reptilian-like feet, to it’s clawed hands, tearing apart the crew’s rations, to the sides of its face, sharp teeth gobbling their food down like a starved animal. Jisung panicked, firing at the monster, only for it to scuttle off into the darkness faster than he could keep up with.

_Ah! There's fresh food on this ship!_

Jisung panicked, the pilot's heart racing as he tried to follow it's movements, not noticing the thin tentacle wrapping itself around his ankle. Before he could notice, the tentacle yanked him off his feet. Two more shots fired at it, only to be absorbed into the tentacle's flesh, leaving not even burn marks. Jisung was hoisted upside down by his ankle, more arms joining it in wrapping around the pilot's body and mouth, holding him gagged tightly in place.

"Woah, you're kinda cute up close…" With a small thud, the creature dropped to the floor, tentacles protruding from its back, meeting eye-to-eye with his prey. For an alien monster, it... had such a dollish face. Soft blonde hair flowing over it's shoulders, those mesmerizing eyes looking at Jisung as if it were going to swallow him whole. The monster took it's time feeling up the pilot's lean body, moving down to fiddle in his pockets, pulling out a small ID card.

The creature purred, glancing over the card before tossing it aside. "It was so quiet on here, I thought maybe it had been abandoned," It cupped Jisung's cheek in its hand. _"Name’s Hyunjin."_ The tentacles lowered Jisung down, pushing him up against Hyunjin's crotch, the alien palming roughly at his in return. Clawed hands ripped open Jisung's suit, exposing his already half-hard cock. 

"Mhm, so big, so strong." Hyunjin cooed, taking his time giving him slow strokes, smitten with the pilot’s length like a feast. His scent made the alien’s head spin, heat pooling in his body. He went to press open mouthed kisses along the shaft, closing his eyes and letting the taste of Jisung fill his senses. The pilot tried to hold himself together, the wet heat of Hyunjin’s mouth drawing out soft whimpers, hips jerking in pleasure. The will to protest was being sucked out of him as he groaned around his gag. The alien fiddled with his neck, pulling on the zipper at the top.

“Mm, take care of me too, won’t you?” He panted, letting go of Jisung’s cock with a wet pop as he unzipped his suit.

Alien cock was… something.

It was almost the same color as his scales, lined with small bumps around the sides, the pink-ish head leaking with a goo-like precum. Hyunjin took his free hand to slap the tip against Jisung's cheek, the pilot’s gag pulling away, his pliant mouth more than happy to take it, the alien taking it’s sweet time fucking into his mouth. It was surprisingly gentle, making sure he didn’t choke, taking care of him in return; it was sweet, made him not want to fight back if he could; not like there’s a lot of opportunity for intimacy anyway. Why not enjoy this a bit? His mouth was so full, his cock painfully hard, so, so close to cumming, but as soon as the familiar sensation waved over him, it suddenly stopped.

With a thud, the tentacles dropped Jisung to the floor, his body shaking in desperation, spit and pre-cum splattered over his flushed face.

Now that he was free, he _could_ run; he _could_ make a sprint for his gun. It wasn’t that far.

But, did he _want_ to?

"Please… _I wanna cum."_ Jisung could hardly control what came out of his mouth at this point, desperation and the frustration of not cumming taking over his words. 

“Aw, that’s better. You’re so much cuter when you’re all docile.” Hyunjin wasted no time straddling Jisung’s hips, and damn was he a sight to look at. Those eyes didn’t look so crazed now; they looked warm, almost. Just wanting to be closer to the creature, be inside him, be _used_ by him. As soon as he felt the alien start fucking itself on his cock, it felt like he was melting. Sure his inexperience showed through in how out of rhythm his thrusts were, but Hyunjin couldn’t get enough of him, shaky breaths coming out almost like distorted growls, as he rolled his hips down on Jisung, holding a tight grip on the pilot’s chest. The black-haired boy’s voice grew more needy as he grew closer to cumming, his moans hitched until they were more like a puppy’s whines, trying to hide how red his face was behind his hand. Seeing his flustered face was such a sight to take in for Hyunjin, leaning down to whisper in his ear:

_“About to cum, sweetie? Go on, cum deep in me then.”_

_I’ve been looking for someone strong to mate with. This one looks so nice and strong._

Those sweet words drove Jisung over the edge, cumming deep inside the alien, holding a tight grip on it’s hips as he shuddered through his orgasm underneath it. A few more thrusts had the other following suit, thick ropes of cum spraying over the pilot’s torso. 

As he came down from his high, he felt something prod at his ears. In a split second, he felt two thinner tentacles jab their ways into his ears, the invasive sensation searing through his body, tears welling in his eyes. Hyunjin only snickered at his pain, climbing off his prey, patting itself down in an effort to still look presentable. 

“Ah, sorry, I wish I could stay, but…” The alien took it's leave, squeezing through the pry in the steel door it made, glancing down it’s next target further down in the ship.

_"I'm off to find more food."_

* * *

With a soft _woosh_ , the door to one of the many rowed pods slid open. Consciousness slowly returned to Minho’s eyes, surrounded by the dim lighting of the hypersleep chambers, and an unsettling feeling lying deep in his chest. His body was sore as he slowly sat up, noticing only the pod across from him opened, the others still having years before they were meant to wake up displayed beside them. 

_“Jisung?”_ He called out, mind still hazed from his sleep.

.

..

…

And nothing but silence in return.

And through the silence, clawing, footsteps. 

Minho climbed out of the pod to crouch down beside it, looking for his way out. The footsteps sounded louder around him as he made his way out towards the hallway. The seconds seemed to drag into hours as he tried to unlock the sealed steel doors. 

A loud _Bang!_ echoed through the hypersleep chamber from above. As Minho craned his head up, he was met with glowing reptilian eyes staring him down, ready to pounce.

“ _Mm, you look just as delicious as the last...”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if this sucked but uh heres my twitter: @noguri_doji, https://twitter.com/noguri_doji


End file.
